The City Never Sleeps At Night
by MegNog
Summary: After running away from her father, Lucy Heartphilia goes to a city full of thugs, and criminals as she works as a waitress for her freedom, and happiness. Along the road, she meets a group of people that will change he world and just might save her from the city that never sleeps.


*** My first fanfiction! ( _ ) plz enjoy and R&R* * Almost forgot I do not own Fairytail!***

As a blonde mage finished her 12 hour shift at the local café, she was ready to call it a day. She locked up the doors and headed outside where she could no longer smell the coffee and pumpkin pie that had given the café its renown popularity through Magnolia. As she speed walked though the allies and stop signs she was carefull not to be seen by anyone. Thugs and criminals drowned the city at night and swarmed to innocent people mugging and killing them like a moth to light. That is the exact reason why she decided to live here. Turning the keys to her apartment, she greeted her pet.

"Hey Plue," she said, "How was your day?"

"Punn!" the dog replied.

She changed out of her work uniform and into her pajamas. As she crawled into bed, stetted her alarm clock, and drifted into sleep.

"_Papa, where's mama?" the little girl asked._

"_Your mother is going on a business trip." He replied._

"_When is she coming back? And aren't you suppose to go on business trips, and why are there so many flowers in the living room?" she continued._

"_I don't have time for you, leave."_

"_Bu-"_

"_LEAVE NOW!" he demanded._

*BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* rang the alarm clock. She turned it off, and got dress in her work uniform, a black polo shirt, black long pants, and a apron and left. "Bye Plue." She whispered.

She unlocked the doors, turned on the open sign and smelled the smell of coffee and pumpkin pie. Just then some customers entered through the door. It was a group of three, a girl with scarlet hair, a guy with no shirt who was taking off his pants, and man with pink hair.

"How many people?" she asked.

"3," the lady with the scarlet hair replied.

"Alrighty, follow me!" she said.

She seated them and passed out the menus then left to start making coffee.

As the blonde waitress handed them there menus and left, the pink haired boy began to talk.

"That mission was a piece of cake!" he said

"Oy, all you did was destroy the whole building!" said the guy with no shirt.

"You're the one to say that Ice Brain!" he replied.

"You picking a fight, Flame Princess?" he challenged.

"BOYS!" the scarlet haired woman yelled

The waitress couldn't help but overhear this as she was walking to them.

"May I take you order now?" she asked.

"I will have to strawberry shortcake." said the woman.

"I'll get snow cone" the stripper man answered.

"Get me some MEAT!" said the pink haired boy.

"So it's strawberry shortcake, a snow cone, and just some meat? She said hesitantly.

"Yup." Replied the pink haired man obviously over excited.

"All be right back with your order." the waitress said.

*_The Waitresses P.O.V_*

"_Meat? Who just orders meat. What I'm I supposed to get him now. What's wrong with that guy anyway and why is his hair pink? If my hair was pink I would dye it. And his friends are so weird. One of them is stripping in my café! I'll just give him a steak or something". _

As I handed them their food I couldn't help but notice that the pink guy had a guild mark on his arm.

"So, are you guys from a guild?" I asked them

"What's it to you?" questioned, the stripper.

"Just wondering," I said bluntly.

"We're from FairyTail," the pink guy interrupted, "I'm Natsu, that guy is Gray, and she is Erza.

My jaw dropped on the floor. Natsu? The **SALAMANDER. **Erza, and Gray! These people are probably the strongest mages in Magnolia. As I was inspiring in awe Erza broke the silence.

"So, what's your name?" Erza asked.

"I'm Lucy." I replied confidently.

"AWRE WOU A MAWG?" Natsu questioned gnawing on his food.

"Actually I am, I'm a celestial wizard. I use keys to summon sprits." I answered.

Are conversations went on forever and I felt like we have know each other for a long time.

Until that is, Gray started asking some questions about my past

"So what are you doing in a town like this?" he asked.

"I came here to get away from my past." I replied

"Are you having trouble with your parents?" asked Erza.

"No my parents all dead," I answered. "My mother pasted away when I was younger and my father died recently after he abused me and I ran away."

They all looked like they regret asking that question.

"Why don't you join FairyTail I'm sure Jii-chan will accept you." said Natsu.

I was surprised by the offer, but me? Join FairyTail? The strongest guild in Magnolia!

"I'll think about it." I told them

After that they left and I worked a couple more hours until I decided to close up the store. As I locked the door and headed out into the night I had no Idea what was going to happen to me next.

*** DUN DUN DUNNN, You like it no,yes,maybe. Srry for all the bad spelling and grammar mistakes Im going to try to update asap on my first fanfiction. I feel so proud of myself like I typed so much, anyway bye-bye. 3 ***


End file.
